hypothetical_transportationfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Rules
Everyone here in this wiki are expected to follow the policies of Hypothetical Transportation Wiki. If you feel that a policy is negatively effecting you, please let one of the administrators or bureaucrats know and we are happy to discuss it with you. You are also supposed to adhere to FANDOM's Terms of Service.If these set of rules are familiar, it's partially from Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. This wiki follows the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). If we know that the user is 12 years of age or younger, they will be blocked (as well as their message wall not being accessed) until their 13th birthday. Generally, personal information is not asked. So please AT ALL COST do not reveal personal information. User block policy Blocked Users Blocked users are blocked on the wiki for a certain amount of time. In this setting, a user cannot edit for that period of time. In most cases, a blocked user can still edit on their message wall. However it can be blocked as well when the user misuses it or they were blocked multiple times. Banned Users Banned is the same thing as being blocked. Only this time, you are blocked indefinitely and may or may not return. This happens when someone vandalizing excessively and is unwilling to change or abusing multiple accounts excessively (sockpuppeting). In most cases the person won't be able to get unbanned until six months later and they send an acceptable unban request. Range Blocks Lots of times, IP address will have to be blocked for excessive vandalism or a way of evading a block/ban. Rules These are the main polices that user need to adhere to. # Profanity, Vulgar, and Inappropriate Language: That will not be allowed in this wiki. # Bullying, Personal Attacks, harassment, and other forms of misconduct:They are strictly prohibited. # Spamming: This will not be allowed also even if it's in your own articles. Displaying an excessive amounts of random text, commenting more than 4 times at a time, and Zalgo text all counts as spam. # Opinions: Everyone has a right to their own opinion, because on this site, you do have rights. So respectfully share them. With that being said, if you dislike a page and delete edits from there, that will be considered vandalism and will be reverted and the user will receive a notice. # Relevance: When you make pages here, it needs to be related about transportation. If it isn't, then it will be deleted and the user will be given a notice. # Efficient editing: When someone makes an edit by taking off a word and putting it back on again or restating a sentence will not be tolerated. # Your own pages: Generally, if it's not your page, then don't edit it. (A few exceptions include: Grammar corrections, adding appropriate categories, and pages where the creator allows people to edit their article(s) know as a free edit). # Using other people's content: Unless you have permission to take one user's content and putting it into your own article, don't do it. It's basically just like violating copyright (without the fines and etc.). # Trolling: Trolling is when you try to start conflict or try to continue it. This is strictly prohibited and will result in an expanded block or a ban. Also if you see a troll, don't "feed it", report it to a junior admin or higher. # User pages: They are for the user only and is to be edited if you are fixing grammar. # Private information: Keep all of you business to yourself. This is a general rule to the Internet so this implies here too. That includes, but not limited to: phone numbers, age, email, school, and address. # Sexual Content: This is strictly prohibited. That goes for pictures as well. # Not reading the rules: Sorry, but that won't be an excuse. # Harassing Admins: Even though they are not above the law, you still have to show respect for them. Do not harass them. # Removing block messages: Do not remove them. # Requesting for rights: Users who are considered trusted, can be eligible to receive rights. However if a user constantly ask for rights, especially if they were rejected, would not receive said rights. # Minimodding: If you are not a chat moderator or higher, you should not minimod. Minimodding is when a user tells someone to enforce the rules (please note that minimodding does not include telling a person what does spamming mean for example). # Sockpuppeting: Users are supposed to keep one account and one only. Sockpuppeting is highly discouraged. However, multiple accounts can be used in certain aspects. Otherwise, do not do it, especially if used to make bad edits or to evade a block/ban. # Jokes: Be mature. Everyone can view jokes differently and if it offended someone, understand where you went wrong and apologize. Remember, there is no joke detector and even if it was, some jokes can still be offensive to some people. In order to prevent offending a person, please keep your jokes appropriate. Also do not joke about breaking the rules, killing people, demoting someone, or etc. # Death: Please also don't wish a person's death, even in articles. For example: (User A died after drowning) or (10 people died after getting shipwrecked including User B). # Enemies: A lot of people love some users and some not so much; but it would not be appropriate to have an enemy list. Go as far as being Neutral with the person (but still not negative). # Plagiarism: Directly copying all or most of the work from Wikipedia is not allowed here. If you're doing a ship based off of another ship, then it needs to be completely in your own words and not all of the content being there, so that would mean paraphrasing is not allowed here also. This is Hypothetical Ships Wiki and we encourage you to make up you own ships, ship companies, etc. # Drama: Keep the drama anywhere else but not on this wiki. This allow falls under trolling and will be dealt with the same way. # MOST IMPORTANTLY: Have fun! Other places within the wiki In chat rooms, Discord, blog post, comments, or anywhere else in the wiki, users will adhere to those same rules, all the time. Make sure to treat all users with respect Because this is a large website, we must all remember that we must treat each other (and ship enthusiasts) equally and positively. We will welcome people who are new to how shipping works, know a lot about how shipping works, or are simply not interested onto this wiki unless they either act up or deface an article. Appealing blocks/bans As stated above, banned users can have a chance to be unbanned six months after being banned. Users normally can appeal a block/ban by commenting on there message wall (if you can't comment on you message wall, then contact one of the admins in a different wiki FANDOM's Community Central). Your appeal message must be thorough and respectful. If voted in favor, then the user can be realized earlier, otherwise it won't be accepted. If the person misuses the opportunity and abuse the appeal system, then they will not be allowed to re-appeal for a year. Discord If you have been kicked or banned off of the server, then you can reappeal on the message wall. The same rules for reappealing on wiki apply to Discord as well. More details on Discord, please see this link. Notes